Unexplainable Acts
by iiloveyouhhx3
Summary: Complete! SHORT ONESHOT . Semi MiyaTaka . BoomMiya Fluff . R&R !


_AUTHORS NOTE ! Please read if interested in any ofmy other stories. _

_Okay GUYS , I will defiantly update Teenage Dream very soon ! Just wait for me. And along with that ill Update D! PPGZ Season 2 , I know hard to believee but trust mee the long wait is worth it, it's the chapter all of you wanted to read ! XD & ill also continue 14 And Pregant very soon ! Just wait for me guys xD love ya _

_Any questions? Inbox me !_

_xO xO xO xO xO xO xO xO xO xO_

_` * __Pairings__ : Semi Takaaki x Miyako . & Miyako x Boomer Fluff ._

_` * __Summary__ : Miyako is heartbroken when she finds that Takaaki only thinks of her as his younger sister. And someone is their to cheer her up, you'll never guess who?_

_` * Ages : Takaaki - 16 ; Boomer - 15 ; Miyako|Bubbles - 15._

_` x O x O x_

_M I Y A K O ' S P.O.V _

_**I was sitting on the park bench. The park where me and Taka-chan had first met, when he defended me from those foolish young boys. Where I had first seen a boy cry. So many memories I remember from that day, it was killing me. I thought of all the times I went to visit him and laugh with him. I thought we had something, but I guess I don't know how to separate my feelings, the feelings I thought that were love.**_

_**I felt my eyes get watery, but I held them back, I looked down at the concrete floor as if that was going to make it any better. Suddenly I heard someones foot steps.**_

"_**Mind if I take a seat?" The voice asked me.**_

_**I looked up and I stood face to face with my counterpart boomer. I was ready to panic and get up in fighting stance but then I remembered I wasn't transformed so he wouldn't know who I was. **_

_**I nodded my head and he sat down sighing hard. I started tensing up, I have never been this close to Boomer without fighting him. Then I realized he was BOOMER, the ROWDYRUFF BOY in the park, relaxing? Something is so wrong here. The curiosity got to me.**_

_**I turned, "Aren't you Boomer?"**_

_**Boomer raised his eyebrows, "Yeah, that's me." He smiled.**_

_**He had a nice smile, which I didn't see often unless he was laughing with his brothers about a prank or something.**_

"_**Wait how…do you know that?" Boomer asked curiously.**_

_**I froze up for a second then decided to act fast, "From the RowdyRuff boys, everyone in New Townsville knows that."**_

_**Boomer laughed and nodded, "Oh, Right."**_

_**I brought myself to give a light fake smile.**_

_**He raised his brows, "How selfish of me, I didn't ask for your name?"**_

_**My eyes widened a little, I wasn't excepting him to ask this, nor to be this nice for that matter.**_

"_**Miyako" I simply answered.**_

_**Boomer lightly smiled and nodded.**_

_**We stood silent for a moment, he seemed to be thinking about something. He caught me looking over at him.**_

"_**What's wrong?" He asked me.**_

"_**Oh, nothing sorry…" I said slowly.**_

"_**No I mean, whats wrong, since your eyes seemed sad." Boomer said.**_

"_**Oh…" I said remembering of everything once again, "Its nothing." My eyes started stinging again and I felt them getting watery.**_

_**Boomers eyes widened, "WOAH DON'T DO THAT!"**_

_**My head shot up, "Do what?"**_

"_**Cry" He said seriously.**_

"_**Why…"**_

"_**I hate seeing people cry especially girls." **_

_**I let a tear fall and whiped it away, "Why?"**_

"_**When girls cry its usually over some guy…I HATE THAT" Boomer said annoyed.**_

_**I felt so ashamed of myself, I was brought down this low.**_

_**I sighed, and just nodded.**_

_**I saw Boomer narrow his eyes, "Its about a guy isn't it?"**_

_**I nodded slowly.**_

_**He sighed heavily, "Why what's wrong."**_

_**I cant believe that he even cares. What surprises me even more is that Boomer is actualy kind and sweet, not at all like when he's with his brother or anything. **_

"_**Well, I just …" I frowned again not even wanting to finish the sentence, "the boy I love…doesn't love me back the way I thought he did, but more as a sister."**_

"_**Oh…" He said.**_

_**I didn't except him to say much anyways. He opened his mouth to speak again saying something that caught me off guard completely.**_

"_**Hey, he might not love you but someone out their sure will" He smiled.**_

_**My eyes widened, since it was true what he said, "Yeah, I guess your right"**_

"_**Of course I am" He laughed.**_

"_**But it still hurts you know" I said frowning again.**_

_**Boomer nodded, "Yeah, but who said it wasn't, besides do you regret anything?"**_

"_**No…" I said, "We have many memories."**_

_**Boomer nodded, "And those are some things that you will always have, and nobody can take that away from you"**_

_**I smiled lightly, "Your right."**_

_**I was so stunned, Boomer, from the rowdy Ruff boys was actually really good at giving advice. I was feeling so much better.**_

"_**Hey…Your not at all like you seem when your fighting with the powerpuff girls or whatever…" I said trying to play it off as I didn't know that much.**_

_**He stood quietly, "Actually to tell you the truth my brothers and I aren't at all like that…I mean were boys, but nothing more, were not even evil like some people claim to say"**_

_**My eyes widened, "So why do you hate the powerpuff girls so much?"**_

"_**Hate…is such a strong word…." Boomer said simply.**_

"_**But you guy always fight and …" Boomer caught me off.**_

"_**Some things I just can't say…" Boomer said laughing, "Just like some things you just don't know how to explain…yeah The rowdy ruff boys and powerpuff girls have something like that going on…"**_

_**Now that I looked at it, he's right. Sometimes we fight for no reason, just because we feel like it.**_

_**We stood silent for a while and I spoke up, "Why are you here?"**_

_**Boomer stood quite and then he looked at me, "Just thinking about things…"**_

_**I raised a brow, "What kind of things?"**_

"_**Important things I cant really talk about" Boomer said.**_

"_**Oh…"I replied sadly.**_

"_**Say you look very familiar…" Boomer said.**_

_**My eyes widened and I tensed up, "F-Familiar?"**_

_**He got closer, "Yeah you remind me of someone…You guys have the same sparkling eyes…" He smiled.**_

_**I blushed furiously, "O-Oh…Thanks I guess."**_

_**He laughed, "Anyways, it was nice talking to you, Miyako-chan"**_

"_**You to, thanks Boomer" I said smiling, still flushed.**_

"_**Hey maybe we'll meet up again someday" Boomer said.**_

_**I nodded and giggled, "I think we deffinatly will"**_

_**And with that we both made our ways in the opposite directions, thinking what if things were always like this? Opening up to him was almost to easy. I guess he was right, some things you just cant explain.**_

_**I KNOW CORNYYYYYYY ! Ahahahaha**_

_**Leave reviews though :D 3**_


End file.
